To the Moon and Back
by Kidd Rock
Summary: "When I said you were mine Roxas, I meant it." I fought against the man before me, but the devilish red head only laughed. "Mind, body, and soul. You will follow me wherever I go, whether to the pits of hell or to the moon and back. You are mine."


**A/N:**

"J, I want you to write me a fic."

I turn my head away from the TV., having only half-heard what my friend said. "A fic?" I ask, sure I must have misunderstood.

"Yes." She replies with ample amounts of vigor and cleavage. "All I want is Axel and Roxas with Axel in a suit and really manipulative and conniving and powerful in a hot sexy way. I don't care what about, I just want that. I can't find any fanfics with this that I haven't already read."

The temperature drops at least twenty degrees as I smile darkly. "Suits, you say? I think I can do that."

And this is the reason as to why I am procrastinating on the sixth chapter of Into the Darkness! Well, I can't resist a good suit fic. This story is dedicated to my friend from the outside world, who I lived with for what felt like twenty years but was only a year and a half. Enjoy my friend~

This is not a FF7 and KH crossover. I'm just using Final Fantasy characters in the story like Square Enix does in the games.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Chapter One

My father was currently on the World's Most Wanted list, a fact that was not only known to me, but to every other man, woman, and child tuned in to the emergency broadcast stations right now. My face was plastered across the screen along with the rest of my family's, in which have half of us were looking either incredibly happy or incredibly upset. I cringed internally each time the picture flashed on the screen. _That really was a terrible vacation_. My mom's face smiled down at me from the tv set, bright and bubbly and all the other things that I didn't inherit from her. Meanwhile, my father had no expression at all, unless of course you looked really closely, where you could just make out the tiniest of grimaces on his face. That had been taken on the trip to Costa del Sol a couple years ago, just before the divorce. And as I sat in my chair on the top floor of a federal building, contemplating on how different it could have been if I'd chosen instead to live with my mom, two agents emerged from a door to my right to wave me in. I gripped my messenger bag tightly and proceeded to march towards whatever fate awaited me in there.

The first thing I noticed was Zack. He was sitting at a table in the middle of the room, which I assumed must be an interrogation office, and focused solely on the folder in front of him. When he did glance up, I saw first-hand just how exhausted he was. Zack was a like an endless supply of energy. To see him like this did not bode well.

"Roxas." He greeted with a feeble smile. "You holding up alright?"

I shrugged my shoulders and took the seat across from him. It was cold and uncomfortable and I wondered how anyone could stand to sit in it for more than five minutes. "I don't think any of it has sunk in yet." I muttered.

"Trust me, I know what you mean. Cloud...it just doesn't make any sense." He sighed, trailing off.

The conversation died there. I watched the second hand of the clock on the far wall tick it's way around until it had reached sixty at least four times. Zack was gazing off into the distance with a vacant expression. It was the longest I'd ever heard him stay quiet. Eventually I broke the silence, to both of our reliefs. The emptiness of the room was a little overwhelming. "Zack- I- what actually happened? The most of what I know is coming from the news. All anyone else has said is that my dad is missing and whatever channel I look at, my family photo is all over the station and being broadcast to the whole country. They're saying he's a criminal." My voice sounded broken even to my own ears. If I hadn't been sitting in an FBI interrogation room with three of their higher ups, I probably would have been a shaking mess. "I haven't seen Ven since we got separated. I'm going out of my mind right now."

"What?" Zack asked, immediately alert. He jolted from his seat, sending pointed looks to the two other men in the room. The agents had their phones out and were dialing numbers rapidly. My stomach, which was already twisted in knots, did a back flip.

"Who took Ventus?"

I couldn't breathe. "Y-you did. Whoever you sent to pick us up. I don't know why, they wouldn't explain. Zack? What's going on?"

He didn't seem to hear my last question, instead jumping from his seat and pulling out his own phone while firing off orders at the same time. "Kunsel, I want names on the agents who were in charge of the pick-up. _Now_."

The man wearing a dark purple tie nodded and ended whatever call he was on to dial another number. Zack turned to the other man in the room. "Reno," The man smirked, which was so out of place in the situation that I wanted to punch him. "I need you to go Rufus's office and tell him I need the other Turk who was watching the school." The red head saluted mockingly, turning to leave when Zack stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Tell him the alert needs to be raised."

"Right-o, Captain." The man named Reno said entirely too calmly. I stood up from my seat.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Zack seemed at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing loudly and rubbing his face. "Roxas, you're too close to the situation right now, I really don't think it's in your best interest just yet to reveal all of the details. Just know that we're going to find your dad and bring him back."

I blinked at Zack for a moment in shock. Had he really just said that? Turning away from him in disgust, I gave Reno a pointed look. He seemed like the type of person more than willing to be the bearer of bad of news.

"Oh, you want my answer instead?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not exactly the person to go to for sugar coated explanations blondie. Have your buddy do it instead."

His hand was reaching for the door handle. Two quick steps and I stood in front of the opening. "I don't care how you say it. I have a right to know what's happening to my family." I said, glaring at him. He seemed to consider me for a moment before shaking his head and shoving me out of the way.

"Don't mess with people who have more power than you." He said. "You wanna know what happened?" I nodded my head.

Reno chuckled lowly. "Then here's your truth. Your dad skipped town early this morning because he knew we were coming after him." I made to speak, but the man wouldn't let me interrupt. " Hey, you wanted the truth kid. Y'see, your daddy's a terrorist who blew up all of sectors one, two and three and the lives of everyone down there. And from what you just told us, your brother's been kidnapped by the people we hired to keep an eye on you." My eyes grew impossibly wide. Leaning down he spoke close to my ear. "Satisfied, kid? Or do you wish you stayed in the dark?" He smirked as he straightened back up.

"Reno!" Zack shouted angrily, but the red head was already out the door and down the hall before he could call him back. "Damn Turk." He muttered under his breath.

I was too shell-shocked to brush off the hand that came to rest on my shoulder. My mind was going on lock down.

"Roxas I'm sorry. We've been doing our best to find Cloud, so don't worry we'll get a hold of him soon and then we can-"

"You think my dad, _my dad_, is a terrorist?" I breathed out in disbelief. I felt Zack's grip loosen ever so slightly slightly.

"Rox, listen-"

I cut him off. "You've been his best friend for years. You know what kind of person he is. You know he's not a- a terrorist!" I said loudly. I looked around the room hoping the other agent would back me up. The phone was glued to his ear.

"Roxas this isn't easy for me either." Zack said, getting frustrated. He was trying to calm me down while keeping his own voice level. "It's just like you said. He's my best friend."

I stepped away from him, anger flooding me. "You're saying that, but you already suspect him! You haven't even had the chance to ask him about it!" I wasn't being rational but I just couldn't control myself. My life was spinning out around me.

The anger in Zack's eyes burned into me and he had just opened his mouth to say something back when the door opened and in stepped two men who I'd only ever seen in the backgrounds of press photos before. The redhead Reno was right behind them. The smirk hadn't faded at all. If anything, it was even cockier.

"Agent Fair." The one closest to me greeted. I watched Zack stiffen at the formal title.

"Tseng." He said in an equally cool tone.

"I've brought Rude as you requested." The second man, who had been standing nearest the door, stepped forward. I wasn't sure whether he was trying to be cool or just had a vision problem, but the black shades were a little unnerving when he turned his head to look at me.

"Yeah, thanks. Rude, I've got a few questions about earlier that I need you to answer honestly." Zack said with an ease that spoke volumes of the man's self control. Not two seconds before we'd been about to hit a breaking point. I could still feel the tension between us when he brushed past me. He moved back to the table and picked up the folder that he'd been prowling through before. From it he extracted two black and white pictures, each one looking to have been taken from a distance. It took me a moment to realize they were of me and Ven. I looked up at Zack. How long had they been watching us?

Zack handed over the picture of Ven. Rude looked it over briefly before handing it back.

"Do you know anything about the where-abouts of the other twin?"

Rude shook his head. Reno stepped forward to speak. "We only saw this one getting taken out, like the boss ordered." Directing his gaze at me, he asked, "You remember what happened when the agents pulled you out?"

I nodded, though my tone was a little more clipped than I meant it to be. "They took me out of chem and I saw Ven in the hallway being led towards the back exit of the school. We called out to each other, but they wouldn't let us go. Then Ven was out the door and they pushed me out the main entrance and your guys waved me over to the car."

"I thought you were watching the school!" Zack exclaimed, turning towards the group of men.

"We were!" Reno defended. "Just, not the back of it."

Tseng sighed. He took the folder from Zack, rifling through the pages. "Reno, that was a violation of orders." Even as he said this, he couldn't hide a small smile. Pocketing a sheet of paper, he handed the folder back over to Zack. "If that's all you needed?" He asked politely.

Zack looked like he wanted to growl and latch onto him but restrained himself enough to just nod his head.

I couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when I'd decided to move. I just knew, somehow, someway, that if I didn't get out then and now, I'd be stuck there with people only willing to give the bare minimum, people whose main priority was to capture first and question later. When Tseng opened the door to the room, I made a break for it. I was out the door and down the hall in seconds. Startled workers and agents immediately stepped out of the way, which made me think of what the situation would be like if I was an actual criminal, escaping past them all. I guess someone else came to the same realization of what I'd been thinking too, because as I rounded a corner, trying to remember the way back to the elevator, my neck connected with an arm and I heard a loud _crack!_ as my head bounced against the tiles. Stars popped in my vision as the world swam around me.

"Fuck." I wheezed. Pain shot through my entire body. I struggled to pull myself up and off the ground, but my whole body felt like jelly and I only managed a few inches before I was back down again.

"Who's kid is this?" Someone shouted. A boot came to rest on my stomach when the person saw me try to get up again. "I ain't got time for wimps like you, so stay down before I lose my temper." It was a man, blond and surly looking, chewing on the end of a toothpick.

Suddenly his face was very close to mine and I got a strong whiff of motor oil and tobacco, enough to make me want to gag. "Well, holy shit. Yer Cloud's kid, ain't ya?" He said. He lifted his foot and stuck a hand out. I grabbed onto it, still wary as I regained my balance.

"Sorry, kid, didn't mean to clock ya." I nodded, my throat still hurting too much to speak.

"Where's yer dad anyway? Haven't seen him all day. We were s'posed to meet up to work on his bike in the garage during his lunch." The man asked. I stared at him. Was he kidding?

"Roxas! What do you think you're doing?" I turned just in time to see Zack sprinting down the hallway towards me. The three Turks were all in line following him. Zack looked pissed, but maybe that was just my imagination egging me on to keep running. I couldn't explain this sense of urgency. Maybe it was an adrenaline rush or some crazy survival instinct or a nervous breakdown. But once again I was speeding down the hallway, shouting a quick thanks to the man who stood there, assessing the situation. He laughed to himself after a moment, shaking his head and then did something I hadn't expected at all. As Zack reached the part of the hall I had just been at, the man stuck out his leg, tripping the other Agent and sending him flying across the hallway into a wall. I wanted to stop, the part of me trying to be rational and recognizing that Zack was not really the enemy wanting to check to see if he was alright. But the Turks jumped over Zack's crumpled form like a hurdle on a track field and I knew I couldn't stop if I wanted to.

It took at least another three minutes to reach the elevators. I jammed my finger against the button. Their footsteps raced along, so close behind. The numbers above the doors lit up slowly. 7...6...5...4! I squeezed my way through while the doors were still opening, pushing back the people who had been waiting to get out.

"Sorry." I muttered as I elbowed someone out of the way to press the button for the ground floor. The doors slid back shut and the last I was able to see was the look of pure, cold fury on Tseng's face. The blood drained out of my limbs. I was dead. The whole escape plan wasn't seeming like such a good idea. _I should have taken the stairs!_ I thought furiously. For sure they'd be waiting for me at any floor I decided to get off on.

I looked around frantically. There were enough people inside the car that I could blend in if I hid in the back. The elevator was already half way to the third floor and without thinking I took both of my hands and mashed every single button on the key pad.

"Hey!"

"What's wrong with you!"

"The hell do you think you're doing?"

Everyone was shouting at once. I groaned. "Shut up!" It didn't garner the silence like I'd hoped it would. Instead, I had ten to twelve angry, crowded adults now shouting in my ear in outrage over the horrible manners of youth. I clamped my hands down over my ears, thanking Yeven when the bell sounded and the doors finally opened again. It wasn't worth it to brave the elevator any longer. I shoved my way through the throng until I reached the crowded reception area. I was about to turn casually towards the exit, hoping that if I acted calm and not insane, I'd be able to slip by without being noticed, when I stopped dead in my tracks. There were two men waiting imperiously beneath the sign signalling that this was the ground floor. The Turks had made it down before me. I glanced around for signs of Tseng but couldn't pick him out in the crowd. It was just me, Reno, Rude and the entire first floor of visitors and workers of the FBI, all together like something out of an old western.

I gulped. Reno smiled like he'd just kicked an orphan's puppy. Rude...existed.

And then we moved.

Reno dashed forward, nightstick out, ready to tackle. Rude spread himself out, prepared to block the entryway. I just charged the entrance, all rational thinking out the window.

The nightstick arced overhead, Reno bringing it down to strike on the back of my neck. I stopped myself, just short of a hairs breath away, just barely missing being hit with the weapon. With ease, I grabbed hold of Reno's elbow, gripping tightly while securing my grip on his other arm as he tried grabbing onto my shoulder. Taking a quick step backwards, which he was forced to followed, I pulled his arm, using his elbow as leverage, into his torso, securing it in place with my own shoulder as I dropped low, letting go of his other arm to grip behind his knees. I pushed into him with all my might. sliding over his body when he crashed against the floor until I sat on the edge of his chest, thighs clenched around his head, his free arm trapped beneath me, my feet locking it all in place. With his arm still in my grip, I twisted my body away from his and pulled until I heard him scream. I didn't let go until I heard the sickly sound of the joint pop and the wrist break and knew that he wouldn't be quick to recover. I rolled off as Reno continued screaming, pushing up from the floor to continue on, thanking my dad for the self defense training he had forced on us when we were kids and trying to ignore the attention we had gathered from the check station guards and just about everyone else in the building. Rude braced himself as I sped towards him. Just as I was within arms reach, he flung his arms towards me and made for a grab but I slid onto the floor at the last second, passing beneath his legs and punching upwards. He made a strange squeal and fell over, clutching his aching man area. For the first time that day, I smiled.

The security guards shouted as I pushed through the body scanners and vaulted over the velvet rope. The doors were just within reach. A few more steps and I'd be out and away. The metal of the door handles never felt so good in all the years I'd come into the building with my dad and I laughed in relief at the hustle and bustle on the streets of Radiant Garden. I did it! But now as I stood there, letting myself be swept up into the crowded streets, I thought back. What did I really do? Panic? Because when I really thought about it, there wasn't any good reason to have left like that. What more could I learn, out here on the street or back at the house, than I could have in the office? I didn't even have a brother or father to go home to anymore. Plus, I'd assaulted a federal agent. I wasn't likely to get away without cuffs on the wrist for that one.

I wasn't that far down the street when the slam of doors broke me from my reverie. I looked behind me and felt my stomach drop. The Turks, apparently, were back and ready for another round.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, dashing through intersections as I tried to shake them off. A car screeched to a halt in front of me and I had to stop or be run over. The headlights blinded me. I could hear Tseng and Rude coming up close behind. I cursed loudly. I couldn't hope to out run them now. I needed somewhere to hide and fast. Suddenly the door to the car, which I turned out to be blocking, opened and out stepped what I could only assume from the uniform was a personal driver.

"Move out of the way!" He snarled. He swatted his hands at me as if shaking off a bug from the windshield. I backed up a little bit.

"Grab him!" I heard Tseng order and I knew that if I didn't act fast, I was absolutely done for.

And then I heard it. The one voice I never expected to hear in the midst of this.

"Roxas!"

It was my dad and he was in the car I was holding up. The back seat windows were rolled down with his head sticking out. Right next to him, trying to push his head out of the way, was Ven, tears in his eyes but unhurt. At that moment, I felt it was alright to finally breathe. At that moment, I collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness

A/N: If you haven't noticed from my other story, I have a real weird habit with making Roxas faint or pass out or _whatever_. I don't know why, I just love knocking him out. Leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. I'll give a zombie to the first reviewer :D


End file.
